coffee girl
by neverquitenough
Summary: The first time Naminé saw Roxas, he was working behind the counter of the little coffee shop she visited every morning. [oneshot. alternate universe]


I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Rated T for language.

* * *

The first time Naminé saw Roxas, he was working behind the counter. Spiky hair slightly sticking up with bright, blue eyes. He was tiny, a tiny boy stood behind the counter at the coffee shop Naminé visited every morning. She presumed that he had to be around her age at least – for he stood out like a sore thumb next to all his larger co-workers, mature and tall. Naminé almost felt like her heart was being sewn together, tightly, finally complete. And when he looked at her and smiled, she almost felt herself fall for the way his eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

The second time Naminé saw Roxas, she bumped into him by accident; a classic cliché. He was wearing his work uniform, white stained with coffee and various liquids. Rosy cheeks graced her vision as she examined him, his hair blowing lightly in the wind; beautiful. Lightly apologising even though he did nothing wrong; he smiled at her again and her heart sang ever so slightly.

The third time Naminé saw Roxas, she decided to introduce herself. Which ended up becoming a mix of spilt coffee, burnt skin and embarrassed apologises – her this time. She decided that she didn't have the best people skills and should never try to talk to anyone again. But before she left, he gave her another one of his dazzling smiles and handed her a piece of paper. His number was scrawled across in a script that she could barely read but her heart lifted and she grinned all the same.

They eventually became friends, twin blondes who laughed about everything and anything. Naminé fell in love with him almost instantly, the way his tongue trailed across his lips, how his hand found its way to his hair to tug at the small spikes. Her heart burst whenever she was with him – everyone could tell, she wasn't the most subtle when it came to her affections. She held on to the hope that he felt the same way; that they would be together. Which was why it came as such a shock when he introduced her to a tiny girl with dark raven hair and the biggest most beautiful smile and said she was his girlfriend. Naminé cried herself to sleep that night.

She finally confessed when he broke up with his girlfriend, but she was met with silence. The loudest silence she had ever witnessed, her heartbeat sped up and tears nearly fell down her porcelain face. However she was then met with a mouth crushing on to hers, bruising her skin, tongue invading her mouth. It was wet and hungry but it made her feel like she was on top of the world. And when it was over, he flashed her a smile and she nearly melted.

Their relationship was soft and sweet. Candlelit dates in the park, her hand wrapped within his. Kisses and cuddles on the couch – him smiling down at her as she tries to get closer, closer, she needs to be as close as she can to him. Sometimes she lightly slaps him on the head when he calls her by his personal nickname; coffee girl, a reference back to the time she tried to introduce herself to him and ended up spilling coffee all over his face. She thinks that coffee boy would be a more suitable name for him but she never says it. When he smiles at her, her heart beats faster and she falls in love with him all over again.

After being together for almost a year, their relationship soon turns rough. Bruising kisses on the kitchen table, hastily removing clothing. They would fuck anywhere, various places in each other's houses, whenever they could. They were nineteen years old and in love – always horny, always wanting the others presence with them. Naminé sometimes couldn't think of what her life would be like without him, without his lips to kiss. She always notices how his hand seems to fit perfectly within hers and that thought makes her smile so wide Roxas laughs.

It didn't take long for things to turn sour. Together for three years and they were both figuring out what they wanted in life. Naminé would scream that she wanted more than to be stuck in Twilight Town for the rest of her youth – she wanted to see the world, explore oceans, stars and other skies, she wanted to see everything but Roxas didn't want that, he was happy there with his friends and the love of his life and he was so stubborn that it made Naminé want to pull her hair out. Arguments every night, one of them always caving and apologizing before it happened the next day. Tears, yelling and pent up emotion was all it took for her heart to break and actually leave.

Naminé had always loved Roxas, it was like a curse. Soul-searching, endlessly consuming love. But eventually she realised that love wasn't always enough. So she bought two plane tickets, one for herself and one for him, so she could finally follow her dreams. She knew deep down that he wouldn't agree to leave Twilight Town but she had to try because she loved him. And she loved him so much that she didn't know if she could survive without him. But maybe she had to try.

The last time Naminé saw Roxas, he was stood behind the counter at the coffee shop Naminé frequently went in. And as he saw her and smiled sadly, she felt her heart break all over again.

* * *

I really hope you liked it; the last paragraph really broke my heart to write oh my god. But yes this popped in to my head and I couldn't get it out - so I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think uwu.

I also do not own the cover image - all rights go to the respectful owner.


End file.
